Im Not a Good Boy
by TELEPORT GIRL
Summary: Bagi jongin, hidupnya adalah cinta pertamanya.. Sedangkan bagi kyungsoo perusahaan adalah hidupnya.. Kaisoo, kadi, kai, kyungsoo, yaoi, bxb, shouneun ai,
1. Chapter 1

**IM NOT A GOOD BOY (Kaisoo Ver.)**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy

Rate : T

Author's note :

Ini adalah FF _remake,_ silakan tebak sendiri setelah membaca FF ini kira-kira aku me _remake_ apa, buku kah, anime, drama, atau komik. Hwehwehwe.

Karena ini FF _remake,_ jadi ide dan jalan cerita bukan punya aku. Aku hanya menambahkan atau mengurangi sedikit-sedikit cerita aslinya sesuai dengan apa yang muncul di kepalaku tentang Kaisoo. Mungkin part awal ada adegan GS yaa, tapi ini FF YAOI kok, jadi tenang saja. Perlu diketahui, kalau cerita aslinya tidak ada sama sekali adegan gay, karena memang cerita _straight,_ namun demi kebutuhan cerita, aku merubah karakter utamanya menjadi gay

 **So,**

 **Don't forget to give a Fav, Follow, and Review for this fanfic !**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 1**

Aku adalah Kim Jongin. Tidak ada yang istimewa dalam diriku. Karena aku hanyalah seorang anak yang ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Hatiku sudah kaku, dan aku tidak percaya akan adanya kasih sayang. Hidupku biasa saja, hanya bermodal otakku yang lumayan pintar, kini aku bisa belajar sebagai mahasiswa kedokteran. Aku hanya punya satu alasan untuk sampai di titik ini, yaitu Adikku. Aku tidak pernah muluk-muluk mengharap kebahagiaan, karena sudah kujelaskan dari awal, bahkan kedua orang tuaku tidak pernah menginginkan aku entah apa alasannya.

Namun, seberapa keras aku bertahan di kehidupanku yang penuh kegelapan, disisiku ada seseorang yang berhak bahagia. Saat dia bahkan belum bisa berjalan, dia sudah ditinggalkan. Saat dia belum mengerti aku adalah ' _Oppa'_ baginya, dia sudah kehilangan kasih sayang. Ingin rasanya aku egois, untuk apa aku memberi seseorang kasih sayang, bahkan diriku saja tidak pernah merasakannya. Tapi, melihat saat giginya mulai tumbuh, saat matanya berkedip-kedip meminta susu kaleng murahan yang hanya bisa ku beli di toko pinggir jalan, kini aku punya alasan hidup. Aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk kebahagiaan adikku. Karena saat ini, dia adalah adalah satu-satunya alasan.

Sampai saat aku mengenal seorang teman wanita di kampus tempatku belajar. Entah bagaimana caranya, senyum dan tawa cerianya seolah menyeretku untuk memasuki babak hidup yang baru. Dia adalah ' _Park Hye Mi'_ , seseorang yang hampir sama nasibnya denganku, dia juga ditinggalkan, bahkan kakak satu-satunya yang menjadi harapan hidupnya justru menjadi penderitaan baginya yang tiada akhir. Senyum itu lenyap, entah mengapa aku sangat tidak terima saat melihat tubuhnya penuh lebam dan menangis di depan halaman rumahku. Kita sudah lama mengenal. Namun, baru kali ini aku melihat dirinya terpuruk begitu dalam. Rahangku mengeras, hatiku sangat sakit melihat dirinya bahkan hampir tak mampu berdiri. Selama ini aku mencoba untuk tidak mencampuri kehidupan pribadinya, meskipun beberapa waktu terakhir aku sadar kalau aku mencintainya. Dia wanita pertama yang membuat aku percaya kalau di dunia ini masih ada cinta, dan dia wanita pertama yang bisa mencairkan hatiku yang beku. Hingga hanya satu-satunya cara yang terlintas dalam pikiranku untuk menyelamatkan Hye Mi dari kakaknya. Yaitu aku harus melaporkan Park Hye Jin ke polisi. Entah bagaimana bisa terjadi, saat polisi membawa Hye Jin hyung ternyata dia juga adalah salah seorang buronan polisi atas penyusupan barang terlarang, hingga dirinya harus mendekam di penjara sampai beberapa tahun.

Beberapa waktu belakangan Hye Mi kembali ceria, dia membuat rongga di dadaku terasa sesak setiap kali melihat dirinya tersenyum. Kita berpacaran karena ternyata adikku juga sangat menyukai Hye Mi, dan kini aku punya dua alasan untuk tetap bertahan. Aku punya Kim Yeri, adikku dan Park Hye Mi, kekasihku. Mereka adalah kebahagiaan untukku.

Hidupku semakin terasa ringan setiap harinya, aku akan ke kampus bersama Hye Mi meskipun kami berbeda jurusan dan dan akan menemani Yeri setiap kali pulang meskipun terkadang aku harus meninggalkannya untuk bekerja demi kehidupan kami.

Sampai detik ketika aku menjadi seorang mahasiswa 'Koas' di sebuah rumah sakit, lalu Hye Mi diangkat sebagai seorang reporter. Kebahagiaanku semakin bertambah. Saat itu, aku berhasil memecahkan beberapa kasus di rumah sakit, dan jika aku sudah menyelesaikan pendidikan, aku sudah dijanjikan akan bekerja di Rumah Sakit tersebut sebagai dokter muda. Kebahagiaan rasanya beruntun mengisi kehidupan kami. Tawa tidak pernah lepas di setiap harinya. Bahkan kini aku punya sahabat, Lee Taemin yang akan semakin melengkapi kebahagiaan ini.

Namun, aku mengerti bahwa setiap kehidupan itu punya sisi hitam dan putih, atau layaknya koin yang mempunyai dua sisi. Sisi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan. Kita tidak bisa menghindarinya, karena keduanya akan selalu berdampingan, karena tidak ada kebahagiaan tanpa kesedihan.

Saat Yeri didiagnosa menderita penyakit peradangan hati, mulai sejak itulah babak hidupku selanjutnya akan di mulai. Aku harus bekerja lebih keras sambil menyelesaikan pendidikanku untuk membiayai perawatan Yeri di rumah sakit. Hye Mi dan Taemin terkadang berniat ingin membantuku untuk meringankan beban biaya rumah sakit, namun aku menolak, karena aku lah yang harus bertanggung jawab untuk Yeri, karena aku lah yang sudah berjanji, dan karena dia adalah salah satu alasan hidupku. Sehingga aku harus memperjuangkannya. Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia, Yeri akhirnya bisa pulang ke rumah karena kondisinya sudah membaik. Aku berjanji akan menjadi seorang ' _Oppa'_ yang akan selalu melindunginya.

Namun, ternyata bukan berarti aku harus berpuas diri. Suatu malam saat aku kembali dari rumah sakit tempatku koas, Yeri kambuh.

" _Oppa_ , rasanya sangat sakitdisini."

Keringat dingin sudah membasahi tubuh Yeri, dia terus menekan bagian perutnya.

" _Wae_ Yeri- _ah_? Kenapa jadi seperti ini?" Aku sangat panik melihat Yeri dengan suhu tubuhnya yang sangat tinggi.

Yeri tidak menjawab, dia terus menerus mengeluhkan sakit.

" _Oppa_ , akan membawamu ke rumah sakit bertahanlah." Aku sudah akan membawa tubuh Yeri, sampai ponsel di sakuku bergetar dan menampilkan nama Hye Mi. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Jongin, Tolong aku, kumohon tolong aku."_ Hye Mi menangis di seberang teleponnya. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya.

" _Noona,_ katakan apa yang terjadi denganmu?" Aku bolak-balik menengok Yeri yang sudah semakin tak berdaya, dan berusaha mendengar alasan Hye Mi meneleponmu.

"Kurasa dia meninggal, Jongin. Bisakah aku datang kesini dan menolongnya? " Terdengar suara Hye Mi yang bergetar sambil menangis.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, _Noona?_ Apa maksudmu?" Awalnya aku hanya menganggap bahwa Hye Mi sedang bercanda denganku.

"Di kampus kau pasti pernah belajar menyelamatkan orang, aku yakin kau sudah mempelajari semuanya." Hye Mi berteriak sambil menangis, pikiranku langsung tidak tenang mendengar orang yang kucintai bersikap seperti itu. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu. apa yang terjadi.

" _Noona_?"

"Aku takut, Jongin. aku sangat takut." Mendengar kalimat takut yang langsung terlontar dari mulut Hye Mi entah mengapa memporak porandakan hatiku sampai yang ada dalam pikiranku hanyalah bagaimana aku bisa sampai ke tempat Hye Mi sekarang juga dan memeluknya.

"Kau dimana sekarang? Aku akan segera kesana?" Ucapku terburu-buru, dan Hye Mi memberiku alamat dia berada sekarang.

Aku sudah bersiap akan menyusul Hye Mi, namun tangan Yeri mencegahku.

"Jangan pergi, _Oppa._ Aku sakit. Aku benar-benar sangat sakit." Ucapnya sambil bergetar menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.

Aku baru sadar, kalau sedari tadi adikku menungguku untuk membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar bingung, namun mendengar suara Hye Mi yang sedang ketakutan, aku melepaskan lembut tangan adikku yang mencengkeram ujung celanaku.

"Yeri - _ah,_ hitunglah sampai 500, aku akan kembali sebelum kau sampai pada hitungan itu. Aku berjanji." Bujukku sambil mengusap wajahnya lembut.

"Aku lebih baik mati, jika kau pergi menemui Hye Mi _Unnie_ lebih baik aku mati, _Oppa._ " Yeri menangis namun aku benar-benar tidak bisa membiarkan Hye Mi yang sedang ketakutan.

" _Oppa_ akan kembali. Hitunglah sampai ?"

Tangisan Yeri semakin kencang mengiringi kepergianku meninggalkan rumah untuk menyusul kekasihku. Dalam hati aku berjanji, aku akan segera pulang sebelum Yeri menyelesaikan hitungannya. ' _Bertahanlah Kim Yeri, Oppa segera kembali._ '

Aku sampai di hotel tempat dimana Hye Mi berada, aku terkejut melihat seorang laki-laki tergeletak di lantai yang sudah bersimbah darah dan melihat Hye Mi terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan tatapannya yang ketakutan. Aku memeriksa nadi laki-laki itu, dan ternyata dia sudah meninggal. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, namun satu-satunya yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah Hye Mi yang telah melakukannya. Aku mencoba mendekati Hye Mi yang tubuhnya masih gemetar.

"Apa ini yang kau gunakan untuk memukulnya?" Ucapku pelan melihat Hye Mi menggenggam botol bir yang sudah pecah. Setelah tersedar dari ketakutannya Hye Mi langsung membuang botol tersebut. Tubunya benar-benar bergetar. Dia terus menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tahu, laki-laki itu telah mencoba melakukan hal yang buruk padamu kan? Itulah mengapa kau kehilangan kendali?" Tanyaku dan dia mengangguk. Aku yakin, Hye Mi tidak akan melakukan ini tanpa alasan, di pasti hanya ingin melindungi diri.

"Kau bisa menyerahkan dirimu, _Noona,_ ini adalah pembelaan diri karena ini adalah pembunuhan tidak disengaja. Mereka akan mempertimbangkan situasinya dan kau akan diringankan." Bujukku sambil menggenggam tanganya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan tamat, Jongin. aku lebih baik mati saja. Sudah 15 tahun aku bermimpi menjadi wartawan, dan sekarang akan hancur begitu saja. Aku lebih baik mati daripada kehilangan mimpiku, Jongin."

Aku terdiam dan mencoba menenangkan Hye Mi yang memberontak ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri.

"Tidak bisakah aku menjadi alasan untukmu hidup, _Noona_? Selama 13 tahun berada dalam kegelapan, kau Park Hye Mi adalah yang membawa harapan untukku. Seseorang seperti aku, tak bisakah menjadi alasan kau tetap hidup?" Tegasku dan perlahan Hye Mi mulai tenang setelah mendengar ucapanku. Tak berapa lama, dia ambruk dalam pelukanku sambil menangis.

Sudah beberapa waktu lalu aku menelpon Taemin untuk mengantarkan adikku ke rumah sakit, dan disinilah aku terduduk di pinggir kasur dengan Hye Mi yang sedang mencurahkan semuanya, nampaknya dia mulai menerima nasihatku untuk menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Tak sia-sia aku membujuknya, karena bagaimana pun keadaanya aku akan tetap mencintai Hye Mi. Aku akan selalu menunggunya keluar dari penjara karena aku akan selalu berada di sisinya. Dia sebenarnya tidak bersalah, dia hanya ingin membela diri, dan dia hanya lepas kendali. Entah kenapa hatiku tiba-tiba sangat diremas saat dia mulai menggerakkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi kantor polisi. Entah pikiran darimana, tiba-tiba aku tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya menderita di balik jeruji besi, sendirian, kedinginan, bahkan aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika dia akan bersama para tahanan lain yang mungkin saja akan berlaku buruk padanya. Aku yang menyuruhnya menyerahkan diri, namun aku juga yang tidak tega melihatnya menjadi narapidana. Aku tidak tahu, kenapa pikiran seperti itu mudah sekali memasuki otakku.

"Halo, apakah ini kantor poli..."

Tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak melepaskan ponsel dari tangannya, Hye Mi terkejut melihat apa yang kulakukan. Dan entah mendapat pemikiran darimana, aku bertekad tidak akan membiarkan Hyemi mendekam di penjara, aku bahkan sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan dia, bagaimana bisa dia bahagia jika harus berada di penjara.

"Pergilah, aku akan menghapus semua jejakmu disini, aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."

Dan inilah keputusanku, membiarkan orang yang ku cintai terlepas dari penderitaan di depan matanya. Cukup aku saja yang akan menahannya.

Di lain tempat...

Seorang direktur muda yang terkenal sangat ambisius, sombong, arogan, bahkan sangat pemarah, malam itu sedang memberi pelajaran pada bawahannya yang dianggap sudah meremehkan direktur itu. Dia adalah Do Kyungsoo. Anak satu-satunya pemiliki Shinwa Grup.

Di dalam mobil dengan kecepatan melebihi rata-rata dia terus mengintimidasi karyawannya yang mencoba melumpuhkan perusahaannya.

"Direktur, saya sangat tersanjung dengan tumpangan yang anda berikan. Namun, bisakah anda menurunkan lajunya, karena akan sangat berbahaya." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah dengan karyawan yang dianggapnya sok bersikap manis saat di depannya.

"Oh ya? Kupikir ini yang kau inginkan, aku akan kecelakaan dan kau bisa melumpuhkan perusahaan dengan mudah."

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Direktur? Kau adalah direktur muda berbakat di perusahaan Shinwa. Kau benar-benar menuruni bakat ayahmu dalam mengelola perusahaan. Mana mungkin aku ingin kau kecelakaan." Kyungsoo tahu, kalau senyum bawahannya adalah palsu.

"Bukankah di belakangku kau selalu mengatakan bahwa aku hanya bocah laki-laki 21 tahun yang tidak mengerti sama sekali manajemen perusahaan, kenapa kau bersikap sok sopan sekarang?" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada mengejek.

Bawahannya langsung terdiam, dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik jika sedang dihadapkan dengan direktur perusahaanya yang terkenal cerdas namun sangat pemarah.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Tuan Choi? Kau adalah ketua tim perencanaan akuisisi perusahaan kita dengan _Grey departemen store_ , namun saat kulihat data yang sekretaris Oh berikan, sepertinya kau sedang merencanakan sesuatu dengan _grey departemen store_ untuk mengambil uang perusahaan. Hah! Yang benar saja." Kyungsoo membuang nafas kasar sambil terus meliukkan mobilnya yang hampir menabrak kendaraan lain.

Ketua tim Choi yang disebutkan Kyungsoo barusan nampak sangat ketakutan karena mobil Kyungsoo benar-benar sangat ugal-ugalan sehingga dia hanya diam mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo sambil menormalkan debar jantungnya karena mobil Kyungsoo hampir menabrak trotoar.

"Besok dan sselanjutnya kau tidak usah datang ke perusahaan lagi karena Shinwa tidak membutuhkan orang sepertimu." Bentak Kyungsoo sambil mengerem mobilnya yang berhenti di depan rumahnya. Tuan Choi hanya diam saja menerima nasib pemecatannya, meskipun dia sangat menyesal namun percuma saja dia merengek, direktur ini tidak akan mempan jika kepercayaannya sudah hancur. Semua orang tahu itu.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam dan membiarkan Tuan Choi keluar mobilnya karena setibanya tadi, dia menangkap sosok ayahnya sedang berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Dan ternyata inilah awal kehancuran hidup Kyungsoo.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, ayahnya menikah dengan wanita tersebut dan membuat ibu kandungnya meninggalkan rumah. Dia berusaha menolak keputusan ayahnya, namun yang ia dapat hanya tamparan yang membuatnya semakin membenci wanita yang telah menghancurkan keluarganya. Dia benar-benar frustasi, namun Kyungsoo bukanlah seseorang yang semudah itu menyerah. Dia sudah bertekad dari dulu untuk menjadi presiden perusahaan Shinwa meneruskan ayahnya. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya dia adalah laki-laki yang ambisius, arogan, acuh, bahkan sangat pemarah. Begitulah yang orang kenal tentang Kyungsoo selama ini. Sehingga dia menghapus air matanya, dan memusatkan tujuannya untuk kepentingan perusahaan.

TBC dulu yah..

Pertemuan Jongin dan Kyungsoo mungkin di chapter depan. Jadi kalo ada yag berminat dengan FF remake ini, silakan bagi review, fav atau follow yaa..

 **Salam,**


	2. Chapter 2

**IM NOT A GOOD BOY (Kaisoo Ver.)**

Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo

Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy

Rate : T

Author's Note :

Aku memutuskan untuk dobel update hari ini, semoga para raedhers suka. Mungkin momen kaisoo pada chapter ini juga belum ada, tapi percayalah sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya.

 **Reccomended BGM saat membaca FF ini adalah :**

You are my everything – Gummy (Ost. DOTS)

You are my garden - Eunji

 **So,**

 **Don't forget to give a Fav, Follow, and Review for this fanfic !**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 2**

6 tahun kemudian...

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat bagi sebagian orang, karena bagi mereka setiap waktu adalah kebahagiaan. Sehingga rasanya tidak rela jika waktu bahagia tersebut akhirnya berlalu. Tentu saja hal itu tidak berlaku untuk kehidupan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Keduanya begitu berat menjalani waktu 6 tahun belakangan ini. Jongin yang 6 tahun lalu akhirnya dikeluarkan dari sekolah kedokteran dan harus merelakan dirinya merasakan dinginnya lantai penjara, merelakan dirinya untuk mengubur mimpi sebegai dokter muda, dan merelakan dirinya berteman dengan kesepian dan kegelapan setiap harinya. Baginya, kebahagiaan Hyemi dan adiknya adalah yang terpenting, meskipun dia tahu kesalahan yang telah diperbuat untuk adiknya hanya untuk menyelamatkan kekasihnya. Dia tahu, saat ini Hyemi lah yang menguasai seluruh kerja otaknya. Bahkan jika dia harus menyerahkan nyawanya demi Hyemi dan Yeri, dia pasti akan melakukannya. Begitulah, pemikiran pemuda bermarga Kim saat dirinya memutuskan menyerahkan dirinya ke polisi dan membiarkan Hyemi terlepas dari segala penderitaannya.

Setahun yang lalu, Jongin keluar dari penjara setelah mendekam di jeruji besi itu selama 5 tahun. Entah kehidupan gelap apa lagi yang harus dia hadapi. Menjadi seorang mantan narapidana memang bukanlah keinginannya, namun jika itu yang bisa mengembalikan senyum Hyemi, maka dia akan melakukannya. Sampai saat ini dia masih mengharapkan Hyemi meskipun sudah lama wanita itu menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin tanpa tahu alasannya. Dia percaya Hyemi punya alasan sendiri saat wanita itu yang awalnya setiap hari mengunjungi Jongin di penjara, beberapa bulan setelahnya hanya seminggu sekali, setelahnya hanya sebulan sekali sampai wanita itu benar-benar menghilang. Jongin percaya Hyemi masih setia menunggunya.

Kehidupan tidak semudah itu bagi Kim Jongin meskipun dirinya kini menghirup udara bebas. Karena, apa yang diharapkan dari seseorang yang dikeluarkan dari sekolah kedokteran apalagi dia adalah mantan narapidana kasus pembunuhan. Akankah semudah itu dia melamar pekerjaan demi melanjutkan kehidupannya bersama Yeri, apalagi adik satu-satunya itu harus melakukan berbagai perawatan rumah sakit yang biayanya cukup besar. Memang selama dia di tahanan, Taemin lah yang bisa dibilang keturunan orang berpunya bersedia membantu Jongin, pemuda tan itu selalu berjanji secepatnya dia akan mengembalikan uang yang Taemin keluarkan saat Yeri kembuh dari penyakitnya. Meskipun Taemin selalu bilang, bahwa Jongin bisa menggantinya perlahan dan tidak usah terburu-buru. Namun, dia adalah Kim Jongin, orang yang tidak pernah mau orang lain menanggung terlalu lama beban hidupnya. Orang lain tidak berhak merasakaan kehidupan kerasnya. Maka, setahun belakangan ini dia memutuskan untuk menjajakan tubuhnya bagi para wanita yang haus akan belaian tanpa sepengetahuan Yeri. Awalnya, Taemin menolak sangat keras keputusan Jongin, namun sekali lagi Jongin selalu menegaskan sekeras apapun dia berusaha mencari uang dengan cara yang benar, apakah akan semudah itu untuk mendapatkannya bagi seseorang seperti dirinya yang 6 tahun lalu wajahnya terpampang sebagai pembunuh di berbagai warta berita. Tentu, itu sangat mustahil. Sehingga Taemin mulai mengerti keadaan sahabatnya. Taemin sudah pernah membujuk Jongin untuk bekerja di perusahaannya, namun Jongin cukup tahu diri, pandangan miring yang dia dapatkan dari semua orang saat bahkan dirinya baru menginjakkan kaki di lantai lobi kantor temannya itu. Inilah keputusannya, baginya saat semua orang melabeli dirinya sebagai seorang yang sangat buruk, untuk apa berusaha menunjukkan bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak seperti yang orang anggapkan. Dia tidak punya energi untuk itu, baginya uang adalah tujuannya demi kesehatan adiknya.

Saat ini mereka sedang di Jepang tanpa Yeri, apalagi tujuannya selain mencari wanita yang ingin merasakan tubuhnya demi uang. Di Korea dia sudah terlalu malas memikirkan cemoohan orang tentangnya. Sehingga Jepang, China, dan Thailand adalah tujuannya. Kebetulan di saat yang sama, Taemin sedang ada keperluan bisnis di Jepang, sehingga mereka pergi bersama. Taemin tidak berhenti menyuruh Jongin berhenti dari pekerjaannya sekarang, namun, sekali lagi Jongin tidak peduli apa yang akan orang anggapkan padanya, bukankah semua orang menganggap dirinya seorang pembunuh. Sehingga Taemin akan berakhir dengan menghela nafas saja Sebenarnya bukan tentang anggapan orang lain yang Taemin pikirkan, dia hanya mengkhawatirkan bagaimana jika Yeri, adiknya mengetahui jika uang yang selama ini diberikan kakaknya berasal dari hasil menjajakan tubuh. Jongin pun berkali-kali menegaskan, Yeri tidak akan tahu jika Taemin tutup mulut. Sehingga Taemin akhirnya menyerah menyuruh Jongin berhenti.

.

.

.

Dalam sebuah hotel yang begitu mewah di negeri sakura, seorang pemuda manis sedang tertidur dengan masih mengenakan pakaian kerjanya. Saat sedang tidur, Kyungsoo memang akan terlihat sangat manis berbeda jika dirinya sedang bangun. Di sampingnya ada seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia adalah sekretaris Oh, orang yang diam-diam menyimpan perasaan pada atasannya, namun dia menyembunyikan karena dia tahu perasaannya tidak akan pernah terbalas. Dia memang tidak tahu, apakah orientasi Kyungsoo sama dengannya, karena yang dia tahu Kyungsoo sangat membenci setiap wanita yang mencoba dekat dengannya, sekalipun wanita itu sangat cantik. Mungkin Kyungsoo memang orang yang hanya akan mementingkan perusahaan atau seseorang yang tidak percaya hal-hal picisan seperti cinta bahkan bisa saja pemuda itu ternyata memiliki trauma dengan seorang wanita akibat apa yang telah dilakukan ibu kandungnya sendiri dan ibu tirinya yang saat ini tinggal bersama di rumahnya. Selain itu, dirinya tidak pernah melihat Kyungsoo menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, meskipun begitu Sekretaris Oh cukup tau diri.

Tiba-tiba mata berbulu lentik itu membuka, Sekretaris Oh segera berdiri dan membungkukkan badannya melihat atasannya mulai terbangun.

"Sudah jam berapa sekarang?" Tanyanya dengan suara serak sambil menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah jam 8.30 lebih sedikit." Ujar Sekretaris Oh setelah melihat jam tangannya. Kyungsoo langsung terbangun.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku Oh Sehun, bukankah pimpinan Daehan Grup akan melakukan penerbangan jam 9?"

"Dia sudah di bandara."

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku tertidur?"

"Saya tahu anda sangat mencintai pekerjaan, namun selama seminggu ini anda hanya tidur kurang dari 7 jam, direktur. Itu akan berbahaya bagi seorang yang menderita penyakit kronis seperti anda." Jelas sekretaris Oh. Beberapa tahun belakangan, Kyungsoo memang didiagnosa menderita Edema paru kronis, penyebabnya mungkin berhubungan erat dengan pola kehidupannya yang menjadi tidak teratur semenjak kepergian ibunya, juga karena tekanan yang dialaminya.

"Kau memang terkadang bertindak di luar batas, kenapa kau tidak menghkhawatirkan pekerjaanmu saja setelah ini daripada mengurusi kesehatanku?"

Sekretaris Oh terdiam.

"Jika bisnis dengan Daehan Grup tidak berjalan lancar, kau yang harus bertanggung jawab."

Berakhirlah percakapan antara direktur dan sekretaris tersebut dengan Kyungsoo yang membanting pintu kamar mandi untuk mendinginkan kepalanya. Dia bukan seseorang yang menginginkan perhatian. Karena yang dia butuhkan adalah apapun yang bisa melancarkan pekerjaannya, bahkan jika harus menguras semua energinya, dia akan mengerahkan semuanya untuk perusahaan. Sekretaris Oh hanya menghela nafas menghadapi sifat orang yang diam-diam dicintainya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sekretaris Oh memang bukan orang lain, orang tuanya adalah sahabat dekat ayah Kyungsoo. Sehingga dia cukup memahami kenapa Kyungsoo menjadi seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam lagi, Kyungsoo akan melakukan penerbangan dari Jepang kembali ke Korea. Dia sedang berkeliling di sekitar hotel, namun tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sangat sakit, sampai rasanya dia akan pingsan. Sebelum dia terjatuh, seseorang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Kyungsoo -ah, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ternyata dia adalah ibu tiri Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dengan raut tidak suka.

"Tentu saja, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau menikmati kolam air panasnya, Nyonya Park Hyemi?" Ucapnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

"Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo-ah." Ujar Hyemi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

Kyungso tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan ibu tirinya yang menurutnya sok perhatian. Setelahnya dia menjawab.

"Aku ingin terlihat seperti seseorang yang bekerja keras, oh ya apakah ayahku sedang ada di ruangannya?" Tanya Kyungsoo masih dengan raut tidak sukanya.

"Ayahmu sudah melakukan penerbangan sejam yang lalu untuk jamuan bisnis."

"Oh, lalu apakah semua karyawan kita telah kembali ke Korea?" Ucapnya seolah menanggapi perkataan ibu tirinya, padahal di dalam hatinya dia sangat muak dengan wanita di depannya itu.

Hyemi tiba-tiba memegang dahi Kyungsoo yang terlihat mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

"Kau demam, Kyungsoo. Kita harus ke rumah sakit."

"Berhentilah berakting! Karena disini tidak ada yang menonton." Bentak Kyungsoo membuat Hyemi tersentak.

"Aku tidak berakting, Kyungsoo-ah. Kita harus segera ke rumah sakit."

"Apa kau masih belum menyerah ingin membuatku menerima kehadiranmu? Hah, yang benar saja. Lintah darat sepertimu apakah masih pantas mengkhawatirkan kesehatanku?" Ejek Kyungsoo.

" _Hyung,_ ayo kita main ke kolam air panas, ayo hyung." Tiba-tiba seorang anak kecil menarik-narik celananya dengan ucapannya yang masih sedikit terbata. Kyungsoo melirik ke bawah dengan pandangan benci.

"Aku tidak sudi menjadi hyungmu." Bentak Kyungsoo pada anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu.

"Kyungsoo! kenapa kau bisa melakukan itu pada Jiwon yang masih kecil? Dia adikmu."

"Meskipun dia kecil, dia tetaplah anakmu. Legenda Park Hyemi yang enam tahun lalu menikah dengan seseorang yang seumuran dengan ayahnya bahkan menyingkirkan istri setianya. Woaahh, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ada orang sekeji dirimu."

Hyemi terdiam mendengar cemoohan Kyungsoo.

"Itulah mengapa aku membenci anak kecil ini, karena dia anakmu, dan suatu hari nanti dia pasti akan menusukku."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kyungsoo melenggangkan kakinya meninggalkan Hyemi dan anaknya yang menangis karena bentakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Taemin saat ini sedang di pesawat untuk penerbangan menuju Korea. Pemuda tan itu tampak tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kursi sambil mengenakan _headphone_. Taemin memang teman yang baik, namun dia juga kadang mengesalkan, karena menurut Jongin, Jika Taemin sedang dalam moodnya, maka dia akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet. Karena kesal mendengar celotehan Taemin yang tidak ada henti-hentinya dia memutuskan pergi ke toilet untuk mengistirahatkan telinganya. Ternyata toilet sedang dipakai seseorang, sehingga dia berdiri menunggu gilirannnya.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu toilet terbuka dan menampilan seorang pemuda yang terlihat sangat berantakan dengan mata tertutup dan hampir saja terhuyung jika Jongin tidak segera menangkapnya.

"Hey, sadarlah. Kenapa kau malah bersandar di bahuku?" Ucap Jongin pelan.

Pemuda tersebut tidak menjawab, Jongin berusaha menegakan badan pemuda itu. setelah diamati pemuda tersebut memejamkan matanya dan keringat dingin memenuhi seluruh tubuhnya lalu dia ambruk ke lantai dengan Jongin menyangga badannya.

Melihat kejadian itu, beberapa pramugari menghampiri pemuda yang pingsan tersebut. Karena sepertinya sudah banyak orang yang akan menolong , Jongin meninggalkan pemuda itu dan kembali ke tempat duduknya. Dia tidak jadi ke toilet. Perlu digaris bawahi, dia bukanlah seseorang yang peduli dengan orang lain, tentu saja kecuali adiknya, Taemin, dan juga wanita yang sampai sekarang belum ditemuinya, Park Hyemi. Pemikirannya masih sama, untuk apa peduli dengan orang lain, jika orang lain saja tidak pernah peduli padanya, bahkan tetap memandangnya sebelah mata. Untuk berbuat baik pada orang lain, Jongin harus berpikir ratusan kali, karena adakah seseorang selain ketiga orang itu yang menerima kehadirannya?

Sudah sejak tadi, _microfon_ dalam pesawat mengumumkan jika ada seseorang yang membutuhkan pertolongan dokter sekarang juga. Namun, sepertinya tidak ada dokter dalam pesawat. Karena _microfon_ tidak berhenti juga setelah beberapa menit, Taemin yakin, memang tidak ada dokter. lalu, dia menoleh pada Jongin yang acuh pada pengumuman itu sambil mengenakan _headphone_ nya.

"Jongin, bukankah kau dulu belajar ilmu kedokteran? Pergi dan tolonglah pasien itu." Taemin mencoba membujuk Jongin.

Jongin tidak menjawab dan masih memejamkan mata.

"Jongin, tidak ada dokter disini. Bagaimana kalau dia nanti meninggal di pesawat karena tidak mendapat pertolongan?"

Jongin masih membisu.

"Jongin, ayolah. Jika, yang dalam posisi orang itu adalah adikmu? Apa kau tega?"

"Hah!"

Jongin akhirnya menghela nafas, dan tanpa melihat Taemin dia menuju ke tempat pemuda yang pingsan tersebut. Dia lebih baik beranjak daripada mendengar ocehan Taemin.

"Bolehkah aku melihatnya sebentar?" Ujar Jongin yang langsung disetujui oleh seorang pramugari yang berada di samping pemuda pingsan itu.

Alat kedokteran sudah tersedia disitu, namun belum ada yang menyentuh sama sekali, sehingga Jongin menyingsingkan lengannya dan menstrilkan tangannya untuk memeriksa keadaan pemuda yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Apakah penyakitnya parah?" Tanya seorang pramugari.

"Sepertinya begitu, apakah ada keluarganya?" Tanya Jongin setelah menggunakan stetoskopnya.

Tak lama seorang wanita datang menghampiri kerumunan itu,

"Itu dia." Tunjuk seorang pramugari.

Dan saat itulah dentum waktu terasa berhenti di sekitar Jongin dan wanita yang ternyata adalah Park Hyemi, orang yang sudah lama dicarinya.

"Nyonya, dia adalah seorang dokter yang akan menolong Tuan ini." Ujar seorang pramugari menyadarkan keduanya.

"Aku bukan dokter, aku hanya pernah sekolah kedokteran lalu dikeluarkan." Ujar Jongin dengan tatapan tajam masih tertuju pada Hyemi di depannya yang juga sama terkejut.

Hyemi masih belum mengatakan apa-apa. Lalu, Jongin berdiri.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan pasien ini?" Ujarnya tanpa melihat Hyemi. Wanita itu masih diam sambil gemetaran.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, karena aku bukan seorang dokter? Apa hubunganmu dengan pasien ini?" Tanya Jongin lagi dengan nada tinggi. Hyemi yang menyadari kemarahan Jongin pun akhirnya pean-pelan menjawab.

"Dia anakku. Meskipun aku bukan ibu kandungnya, dia adalah anak dari pernikahan pertama suamiku." Ujar Hyemi akhirnya dengan sedikit gemetar melihat mata intimidasi dari Jongin. Saat itu juga berton-ton beban rasanya memenuhi paru-paru Jongin. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Namun, dia berusaha menghalaunya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara anak kecil di belakang Hyemi, dia adalah Jiwon.

"Eomma, Kyungsoo hyung kenapa?"

"Anak eomma diamlah disini, Jiwon anak baik, Kyungsoo hyung akan baik-baik saja, _araseo_?"

Jongin melihat semuanya, Jongin yakin anak kecil itu adalah anak kandung Hyemi, babak baru hidupnya ternyata masih penuh dengan penderitaan. Dia pikir, Hyemi akan memenuhi kata-katanya untuk selalu menunggunya, namun inilah yang dia dapatkan. Apakah ini memang yang seharusnya ia terima? Melihat orang yang selama ini dinantikannya ternyata telah bersuami bahkan mempunyai seorang anak. Dia tidak pernah menghitung seberapa besar pengorbanan yang ia lakukan demi Hyemi, karean itu memang murni dari hatinya. Namun, inikah balasannya? Air mata itu hampir jatuh, namun dia segera mengalihkan dengan menolong Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi terabaikan dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dan pergi dari hadapan orang yang memberi harapan hidup dan juga orang yang memporak-porandakan hatinya sekaligus.

Jongin sadar, dia memang tidak pernah berhak bahagia, apa yang dilakukannya akan selalu berujung pada penderitaan. Itulah mengapa dia sama sekali tidak pernah meminta kepada tuhan tentang kebahagiaan, karena sedari lahir memang sudah tidak ada harapan. begitulah pikiran sempit pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **salam,**

 **plum.d.o**


	3. chapter 3

**IM NOT A GOOD BOY (Kaisoo Ver.)**

 **Main Cast : Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo**

 **Other Cast : Silakan temukan sendiri**

 **Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : YAOI, Boy x Boy**

 **Rate : T**

 **Author's note :**

 **Ini adalah FF remake,silakan tebak sendiri setelah membaca FF ini kira-kira aku meremake apa, buku kah, anime, drama, atau komik. Hwehwehwe.**

 **Karena ini FF remake, jadi ide dan jalan cerita bukan punya aku. Aku hanya menambahkan atau mengurangi sedikit-sedikit cerita aslinya sesuai dengan apa yang muncul di kepalaku tentang Kaisoo. Mungkin part awal ada adegan GS yaa, tapi ini FF YAOI kok, jadi tenang saja.**

 **So,**

 **Don't forget to give a Fav, Follow, and Review for this fanfic !!!!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **Chapter 3**

Malam itu adalah malam terburuk bagi pemuda bernama Kim Jongin. Harapan yang sudah disusun rapih sejak bertahun-tahun lamanya mendadak hancur dan hampir tidak tersisa dalam waktu hanya kurang dari satu jam. Naas memang, membayangkan wanita yang selama ini selalu dinomorsatukan olehnya, diprioritaskan, bahkan tak terkalahkan di hatinya, hanya beberapa jam yang lalu sukses menghantam dasar hatinya yang terdalam. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum pahit, bahkan dia lupa caranya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Dalam hatinya, dia masih tidak percaya, mana mungkin Hyemi nya akan bertindak sebegitu jauh untuk melukai hatinya. Mana mungkin wanita sehangat Hyemi mampu menjatuhkan dirinya hingga di dasar kehancuran. Dia yakin, Hyemi nya bukanlah seseorang yang dia temuinya di pesawat beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hyemi nya bukanlah seseorang yang telah mengakui memiliki anak dari seorang pengusaha, karena dia yakin Hyemi bukan orang sekejam itu.

Setelah kejadian di dalam pesawat, kini dirinya hanya bisa terdiam memandang kosong jalanan malam Seoul di balik kemudi mobil sahabatnya. Matanya kosong, dia ingin sekali menyangkal, tapi mata itu adalah mata Hyemi, begitupun suara itu adalah suara Hyemi. Seberapa keras dia mencoba untuk tidak mempercayai wanita itu adalah Hyemi, dia tetap berakhir pada muara yang sama. Memang benar wanita itu adalah Hyemi, wanita yang enam tahun lalu dia perjuangkan demi mimpi dan kebahagiannya. Tanpa suara, air matanya menetes. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka kenyataan akan sepahit ini.

"Benar kan apa yang ku bilang? Ada gosip bahwa Hyemi noona memang menjadi simpanan presiden direktur dari Shinwa Group. Hanya kau yang tidak mempercayainya." Tiba-tiba Taemin yang duduk di kursi penumpang mengangkat suara. Namun tatapan Jongin masih kosong seperti tidak mendengar apapun yaag dikatakan pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Karena tak mendapat tanggapan, Taemin pun melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Saat aku memberitahumu, kau bahkan memukuliku. Ingat kan?"

Jongin masih diam.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan, saat kau masuk penjara 6 tahun lalu, dia memang menjengukmu setiap hari, kemudian dia datang hanya sekali dalam sebulan, lalu menjadi sekali dalam dua bulan. Aku tahu sesuatu pasti terjadi saat dia berhenti menjengukmu dan menghilang. Kekasihmu telah pergi. satu-satunya yang kau cintai telah meninggalkanmu."

Jongin benar-benar hanya diam, dia sama sekali tidak ingin seseorang membicarakan Hyemi sekarang, dirinya benar-benar belum siap. Sementara itu, Taemin tak hentinya berbicara untuk mendapat tanggapan Jongin.

"Omong-omong, mengapa dulu kau membunuh pria itu? Karena Kim Jongin yang kukenal adalah seseorang yang ingin menjadi dokter untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia. Yah.. kau kadang memang pemarah, tapi kau bukan tipe orang yang dapat membunuh orang—" Taemin melirik Jongin lalu melihat sahabatnya tetap tak bersuara, dia pun melanjutkan, "—menurutku kau pasti punya alasan tertentu malam itu, kurasa kau pasti terpaksa mengaku bahwa kau membunuhnya." Ujar Taemin menggebu-gebu mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin yang terus menatap ke jalanan tanpa menghiraukan ocehannya.

"Apa yang terjadi, Jongin? Yeri bilang malam itu kau menemui Hyemi karena ada keperluan mendadak, sebenarnya ada keperluan apa?" Ujar Taemin mulai tidak sabar karena Jongin tetap diam. Sebenarnya Taemin hanya ingin mengetahui titik terang akan masalah sahabatnya, karena sedari dulu Jongin selalu menghindari pertanyaan tentang kejadian malam itu. Dan Taemin benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Jongin membanting setir dan segera keluar mobil karena tidak tahan dengan ucapan Taemin yang membuatnya mengingat kejadian malam itu lagi. Dia berjalan cepat meninggalkan Taemin yang memanggil-manggilnya dari dalam mobil. Dia benar-benar ingin ketenangan, kenapa sahabatnya justru membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh, karena saat itu dirinya tetap mencintai Hyemi, bahkan saat hampir semua orang tahu kenyataan bahwa Hyemi adalah istri Presiden Shinwa Group. Dia seorang pria bodoh yang sempat memimpikan akan membangun rumah tangga bersama Hyemi setelah dirinya keluar dari penjara.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu, kondisi Kyungsoo sudah mulai membaik. Bahkan dengan masih mengenakan pakaian khas rumah sakit, dia sibuk memakan ayam goreng sambil membolak-balik dokumen kantornya. Kyungsoo memang tidak akan pernah lepas dari kesan workholic, karena memang dia terlahir untuk itu, sampai suatu saat takdir akan menentukan kehidupannya seperti apa di masa depan.

"Direktur, apa anda sudah diperbolehkan makan itu? Bukankah seharusnya kau makan bubur ?" Tanya Sekretaris Oh yang baru saja datang membawa buket bunga untuk seseorang yang saat ini sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kehadirannya. Oh Sehun, sang sekretaris hanya menghela nafas, dia sudah terbiasa.

Sampai beberapa menit saling diam hanya terdengar kunyahan ayam di mulut Kyungsoo, sang direktur akhirnya buka suara.

"Orang yang memberikan pertolongan darurat padaku di pesawat, kudengar dia bukan seorang dokter, apa benar?" Tanyanya sambil meletakan potongan ayam terakhir.

"Begitulah yang saya dengar." Jawab Sehun tenang.

"Hyemi berani sekali mempercayakan nyawaku pada seseorang yang ternyata bukan dokter? Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan itu?" Ujar Kyungsoo menahan sakit yang tiba-tiba muncul di dadanya.

Sehun yang melihat Kyungsoo seperti menahan sakit pun, hampir menyentuh pundak sang direktur, sebelum..

"Apa kau tahu, aku hampir mati gara-gara dokter palsu itu?" Geram Kyungsoo.

"Tapi anda sekarang baik-baik saja berkat dia."

"Kubilang aku hampir mati gara-gara dokter palsu itu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar meninggi. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menghela nafas tanpa menjawab melihat temperamen direkturnya.

"Omong-omong, kudengar Hyemi dan dokter palsu itu saling mengenal. Bagaimana menurutmu Sekretaris Oh?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud direktur."

"Bahkan baru saja aku diberitahu, kalau Hyemi menarik uang 1 milyar won. Hah! Sebaiknya kau cari tahu, siapa yang dia temui dan untuk apa uang itu."

Sehun mengiyakan permintaan Kyungsoo sambil pamit meninggalkan ruangan sang direktur. Kyungsoo melirik sekilas bunga yang baru saja Sekretarisnya berikan. Dia memang menyukai bunga, baginya bunga mengingatkan dirinya dengan sosok Nyonya Do saat dulu mereka masih bersama, karena mereka akan merawat bunga-bunga di taman rumah yang sekarang hampir tak pernah diliriknya.

.

.

.

Suara sepatu highheels wanita yang ternyata Hyemi menggema di suatu jalan sempit mirip sebuah gang di perumahan pinggiran kota Seoul. Hyemi nampaknya sedang membawa banyak sekali kantong belanja di tangannya. Dia sampai di depan rumah yang terbilang cukup kecil dan dari luar terdengar seperti sedang terjadi keributan di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Kemana laki-laki brengsek itu? Berani sekali menggoda istriku? Kemana dia?" Bentak seorang laki-laki yang tidak diketahui Hyemi. Di hadapan laki-laki tersebut ada Taemin yang sedang dicengkeram kerah bajunya, dan terlihat seorang wanita yang memohon-mohon di kaki laki-laki tersebut.

"Dia sedang ke luar negeri." Hyemi mematung di depan pagar rumah yang ternyata adalah rumah Jongin sambil mendengarkan keributan orang-orang di depannya. Nampaknya belum ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Pembohong!! Setelah dia merusak rumah tangga orang, apa dia pikir aku akan membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, Hah?" Bentak laki-laki asing itu bahkan mendorong Taemin sampai hampir terjatuh.

"Sayang, tolong hentikan ini!" Wanita itu menangis sambil mencoba menarik suaminya untuk pergi.

Taemin yang mendengar pernyataan wanita itu segera bangkit.

"Apa kalian sudah menikah?" Tanya Taemin.

"Apa kau bilang?" Laki-laki asing itu nampak sudah sangat mendidih. Hyemi hanya menghembuskan kasar nafasnya melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Memang temanku sering bermain dengan banyak wanita, tapi bahkan jika Anjelina Jolie menyukainya, dia tidak akan berpacaran dengan wanita yang sudah menikah. Itu adalah aturan nomor satu yang selalu dia ikuti." Jawab Taemin sangat percaya diri. Hyemi hanya menundukkan kepalanya mendengar pernyataan sahabat Jongin tersebut.

Kedua pasangan suami istri itu hanya terdiam, sebelum Taemin kembali membuka suaranya lagi.

"Apa anda bilang padanya bahwa kalian sudah bercerai?" Tanya Taemin santai pada wanita yang sedari tadi menangis di belakang suaminya. Pasangan tersebut langsung tersentak dengan pertanyaan Taemin dan sang suami langsung hilang kendali lagi dengan mencengkeram kerah Taemin.

"Brengsek! Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Tunggu sebentar, tapi sahabatku bisa mendeteksi wanita mana yang belum dan yang sudah menikah meskipun wanita tersebut berbohong, sejauh mana hubungan kalian? Apa kau sudah tidur dengannya?" Tanya Taemin lagi pada wanita tersebut tanpa menghiraukan cengkeraman laki-laki tersebut pada kerah bajunya. Melihat suaminya hampir menonjok Taemin Sang wanita tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Bukan seperti itu, kau salah paham!!!"

"Bagaimana bisa kau bilang ini salah paham? Kau bahkan menyimpan fotonya di ponselmu lalu memandanginya seharian." Sang suami tanpa sadar melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah Taemin melihat snag istri terus menangis.

Taemin menghela nafas mendengar percakapan suami istri tersebut.

"Oh jadi itu masalahnya, para wanita yang menyukai dia seperti anda akan memenuhi Tokyo Dome jika dikumpulkan bahkan stadium Jamsil mungkin akan penuh juga, asal kalian tahu klub penggemar dia saat SD saja bahkan masih aktif sampai sekarang." Ujar Taemin meremehkan kedua pasangan suami istri tersebut sambil merapikan pakaiannya yang sedari tadi dicengkeram oleh laki-laki tersebut.

Kedua pasangan itu lagi-lagi terdiam. Lalu Taemin melanjukan.

"Jangan salahkan dia kalau dia tampan, apa dia harus bertanggung jawab terhadap obsesi anda?" Ujar Taemin lagi. Tiba-tiba wanita tadi membuka suaranya lagi.

"Apa dia akan mendatangiku jika aku bercerai dengannya?"

"Yeobo, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh bermain-main? Padahal kau melakukannya secara terang-terangan. Ayo kita bercerai!"

Wanita itu langsung keluar dari halaman rumah Jongin yang diikuti suaminya sambil berteriak memanggil istrinya.

"Yeobo, kau hanya satu-satunya."

Kira-kira begitulah akhir keributan di rumah Jongin. Hyemi perlahan masuk ke halaman rumah Jongin setelah kepergian pasangan tersebut. Taemin yang baru menyadari kehadiran Hyemi hanya terbelalak.

"Hyemi noona?"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan tadi adalah Jongin?"

Taemin tergagap, dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, Hyemi tersenyum getir melihat raut Taemin yang seolah membenarkan bahwa memang itu tentang Jongin.

"Apa yang dia lakukan untuk mencari uang?" Tanya Hyemi lagi. Dan Taemin semakin bingung harus menjelaskan darimana.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, Jongin tengah menunggu adiknya yang sedang check up ke dokter sambil memandangi foto keluarga dokter tersebut di meja kerjanya. Perasaannya kalut, di dasar hatinya dia juga menginginkan itu semua, melihat keluarganya lengkap. Tapi otaknya kembali berpikir, bahwa dia tidak dilahirkan untuk itu. Lamunannya berakhir saat dokter tersebut membuka tirai tempat adiknya diperiksa.

"Keadaannya sudah membaik dibanding sebelumnya, jika dia tetap berhati-hati seperti yang saya katakan, maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ujar dokter tersebut dengan senyuman ramah.

"Terimakasih dok." Ujar Jongin menghampiri adiknya dan menuntunnya untuk pulang.

Setelah keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Yeri mengeluh lagi.

"Oppa, aku tidak merasa baikan sama sekali. Apa yang dokter itu tahu, yang sakit kan aku?"

Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan adiknya yang terkesan manja.

"Oppa aku benar-benar masih sakit."

"Iya."

"Sungguh aku masih sakit."

"Iya."

"Aku ingin pergi ke klub."

"Bulan depan."

"Aku juga ingin minum bersama teman-temanku."

"Itu juga harus menunggu sebulan lagi." Ujar Jongin santai sambil menggandeng tangan Yeri tanpa menoleh ke arah adiknya.

"Aku tidak bisa ke klub, minum-minum, bahkan aku tidak bisa ke sekolah, apa itu cara manusia hidup? Hanya dengan bernafas saja?" Ujar Yeri yang membuat Jongin menolehkan pandangannya pada Yeri.

Jongin tidak mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Lebih baik aku mati saja malam itu."

Jongin benar-benar terkejut mendengar ucapan Yeri, kejadian malam itu benar-benar teringat lagi.

"Yeri-ah,apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Jika Taemin Oppa terlambat datang sedikit saja pasti aku sudah mati malam itu."

"Yak! Kim Yeri!"

"Berhentilah berlagak seperti pria baik-baik setelah apa yang terjadi. Dulu kau meninggalkan aku, Oppa. Kau sangat tergila-gila pada Hyemi Unnie. Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian saat aku sakit parah, aku sakit sampai seperti ini adalah salahmu, jika aku mati juga itu adalah salahmu." Yeri meninggalkan Jongin di belakang, dia menahan tangis. Semua yang dia katakan hanya wujud kekecewaannya saja yang baru terlampiaskan sejak kejadian 6 tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak benar-benar menyalahkan Jongin, dia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, namun dia hanya kecewa, apalagi setelah mengetahui bahwa Hyemi yang dulu begitu dinomor satukan oleh kakaknya justru menghianati orang yang paling dia sayang. Dia benar-benar kecewa, bagaimana takdir keluarganya bisa seperti ini. Dia berhenti dan kembali menoleh ke arah Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak dari tempatnya. Jongin benar-benar nampak sangat terluka dengan ucapannya, dan Yeri menyesal telah mengeluarkan semua kata-kata tersebut tanpa terkendali, bagaimanapun Jongin adalah orang yang paling dia sayangi, terlepas dari kesalahan yang pernah dilakukannya.

"Karena marah-marah padamu aku jadi lelah. Gendong aku di punggungmu, Oppa."

.

.

.

Hyemi masih terlihat bersama Taemin, duduk di kursi halaman rumah Jongin.

"Setiap Yeri pingsan, dia harus mengeluarkan uang beberapa juta won. Sebenarnya berpuluh-puluh juta won hanya dalam sekejap saja. Ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung dan meninggalkan banyak hutang. Seberapa tidak harmonis keluarganya, namun Jongin tetaplah anak mereka. Dan saat Jongin akhirnya dijadikan tersangka lalu masuk penjara, mana ada orang tua yang kuat menghadapinya, karena itulah ayahnya terkena serangan jantung. Jongin pernah ingin menjual organnya, tapi dia berpikir bahwa itu tidaklah cukup." Taemin berhenti sejenak sambil membasuh mukanya, sementara Hyemi sudah berkali-kali meremas jarinya dan membuang nafas kasar. _"Sekeras itukah kehidupan, Jongin?"_ – Begitulah pikirnya.

"Di Korea, jika seorang mantan narapidana ingin mencari uang dengan cara yang halal, untuk membayar hutang ayahnya, dan membayar perawatan adiknya yang sakit, itu sangat tidak mungkin. Tidak peduli betapa pintar dan terampilnya dia, orang tidak akan memperkerjakan seorang mantan narapidana, jika bukan karena Yeri, dia pasti sudah pergi dan mengakhiri hidupnya daripada harus hidup dengan cara yang memalukan seperti ini. Demi Yeri dia berusaha sekuat mungkin. Kenapa tuhan begitu kejam padanya? Kesalahan apa yang telah dia perbuat?"

Hyemi yang sudah menyentuh gelas berisi teh hangat untuk menenangkan hatinya langsung menaruh gelas itu lagi, dia tidak menyangka kehidupan Jongin akan sepahit ini, air matanya sudah hampir menetes. Dia tiba-tiba berdiri.

"Kenapa kalian tidak pindah dari sini? Apa kalian tidak punya uang?"

Taemin tersenyum sambil menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Hyemi.

"Itu karena kau, Noona. Jika kita pindah kau tidak akan menemukan kami disini. Karena dia tidak tahu kalau hatimu sudah berubah. Tidak peduli berapa kali aku memberitahunya, dia tidak mau mendengarkanku. Dia seperti pecundang yang setia menunggumu setiap hari."

Air mata Hyemi sudah tak tertahankan, dia tidak kuat mendengar penjelasan apa-apa lagi dari Taemin, sehingga dia mengambil tas nya dan meninggalkan kediaman Jongin tanpa bicara apa-apa lagi. Taemin menatap kepergian Hyemi dengan senyuman getir.

.

.

.

Tak berselang lama setelah kepergian Hyemi, Jongin pulang dengan Yeri yang tertidur di gendongannya.

"Taemin, apa tadi ada tamu?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ya."

Jawab Taemin terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin, Taemin memang memilih tinggal bersama Jongin sejak beberapa bulan lalu, karena ada masalah dengan keluarganya serta dengan dalih ingin belajar mandiri dia meninggalkan rumahnya serta memulai hidupnya lagi bersama sahabatnya.

"Bisakah kau siapkan tenpat tidur untuk Yeri?"

"Oh, tentu."

Taemin langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah.

Setelah membaringkan Yeri, Jongin merapikan selimut adiknya.

"Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

"Dia akan baik-baik saja selama dia berhati-hati."

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya, dan merogoh sakunya dengan ragu. Namun, akhirnya dia menyodorkan amplop kepada Jongin.

"Hyemi noona baru saja datang kesini, apa kau tidak berpapasan dengannya? Dia menitipkan ini padamu."

Jongin mengambil amplop itu yang ternyata isinya adalah sejumlah uang.

"Dia bilang itu bayaran atas hutangnya padamu, dia ingin kita pindah dari sini, lalu kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu yang sekarang dan hidup dengan normal, dia juga bilang, jangan pernah memikirkannya lagi." Taemin mengucapkan rangkaian kalimat itu dengan takut-takut. Sementara Jongin masih terdiam melihat amplop itu dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Tiba-tiba Taemin mengambil amplop yang dipegang Jongin dan menghitung uang yang ternyata berjumlah satu milyar won. Taemin membelalakan matanya sementara Jongin langsung merebut amplop itu dan berlari keluar rumah. Jongin berpikir mungkin Hyemi belum jauh, namun sampai di ujung gang dia tidak menemukannya, dia terengah sambil meremas amplop tersebut.

.

.

.

Hyemi sampai di rumah presiden Shinwa Group yang disambut oleh Kyungsoo di bangku taman sambil menuangkan teh.

"Kau sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo tersenyum palsu melihat kepulangan Hyemi.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di bangku taman.

"Aku melarikan diri saat perawat tidak melihatku, dokter Kang pasti sangat marah, bisakah kau bicara padanya demi aku? Katakan padanya kalau aku sudah sehat, bahkan aku sudah bisa makan batu." Ujar Kyungsoo mempertahankan senyum palsunya.

"Tak masalah, syukurlah kalau kau sudah sehat." Jawab Hyemi dengan senyum tipis.

"Semua ini berkat kau, kau memberikanku pertolongan darurat di pesawat."

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Semua itu berkat dokter yang bertindak tepat memberikan pertolongan."

"Dokter? Kudengar dia bukan seorang dokter."

"Memang. Dia memang bukan dokter karena keluar dari sekolah kedokteran. Mengingat bahwa dia bisa menyelamatkanmu, dia pasti benar-benar berbakat." Hyemi mencoba tetap tenang menjawab pertanyaan anak tiri yang umurnya hanya berjarak lima tahun di bawahnya itu.

"Seseorang yang belum menjadi dokter namun berbakat, apa siang tadi kau menemuainya lagi?"

Hyemi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo dan dia tidak menjawab apa-apa.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan menginterogasimu, namun aku sedang tidak bersemangat malam ini. Jadi aku akan langsung bertanya padamu."

Mereka terdiam beberapa detik, senyum palsu Kyungsoo sudah menghilang sejak tadi, diganti dengan tatapan tajam. Sementara Hyemi tampak meremas jari-jarinya di bawah meja.

"Kenapa kau memberinya uang satu milyar won? Hanya untuk seseorang yang belum menjadi dokter namun sangat berbakat?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Jawab Hyemi sedikit terbata.

"Aku hanya menyuruh seseorang untuk mengamati gerak gerimu. Sejak seminggu setelah ibuku diusir dari sini lalu meninggal, aku ingin balas dendam. Aku akan menemukan kelemahanmu dan menendangmu keluar dari rumah ini seperti yang kau lakukan pada ibuku." Balas Kyungsoo sambil menyilangkan tangannya pada dada.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan." Geram Hyemi.

"Kenapa? Baru saja aku memberitahumu rencana dan metodeku apa adanya, daripada kau yang menggunakan topeng berwajah malaikat, sangat menakutkan mengetahui siapa kau sebenarnya, sementara kau merencanakan sesuatu yang tidak tertebak. Kau memberikan uang satu milyar won untuk seseorang yang bukan dokter, kurasa ada foto yang bisa membuktikannya, apa aku harus menunjukkannya agar lebih mudah?" Ujar Kyungsoo sambil menyeruput teh hangatnya, sementara Hyemi sudah bergetar di depannya.

"Itu hanya bayaran atas jasanya. Untuk berterima kasih karena menyelamatkan nyawamu." Kyungsoo tertawa mendengar jawaban Hyemi.

"Do Kyungsoo!"

"Kupikir kau pintar, aku kecewa ternyata kau sangat bodoh. Kau pikir aku mempercayaimu? Kau membuat itu seolah perawatan darurat di pesawat, lalu membunuhku tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan."

"Kata-katamu sungguh keterlaluan, Do Kyungsoo!" Hyemi berdiri dari duduknya mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Jika kau punya alasan lain, telpon aku lagi." Jawab Kyungsoo meninggalkan Hyemi di taman rumahnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Hyemi kembali berucap.

"Aku diperas, saat kau tinggal di Amerika 7 tahun yang lalu, kau ditahan karena menyimpan obat terlarang. Pria itu tahu akan hal itu. Jika hal itu sampai di media atau pemegang saham, kau tahu kehancuran apa yang akan menimpamu. Terlebih lagi saat ini semua pemegang saham sedang mendalami latar belakangmu untuk memutuskan apakah kau pantas menggantikan ayahmu. Kau mungkin harus lebih waspada kali ini, Kyungsoo. Aku berniat mengembalikan uang satu milyar won itu beserta bunganya padamu. Akulah yang harusnya merasa kecewa." Hyemi sangat lancar mengatakan itu, padahal tentu saja itu untuk menutupi kebohongannya. Kyungsoo mencoba tenang mendengar ucapan Hyemi, namun dalam hatinya dia sangat risau. Hyemi menyenggol pundak Kyungsoo yang terdiam lalu masuk terlebih dahulu ke rumahnya. Sementara pikiran Kyungsoo kembali pada kejadian 7 tahun lalu saat dirinya masih di Amerika.

 _Flashback..._

 _"Tolong aku! Tolong bantu aku sekali ini saja, Kyungsoo! Kita tidak sedang berada di Korea. Karena kasusku sebelumnya, ayahku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, jika ini sampai bocor ke media maka – "Ucap wanita cantik yang sedang berlutut di hadapan Kyungsoo. Dia adalah Irene, kekasih Kyungsoo._

 _"Apa kau memintaku untuk memberikan pernyataan palsu bahwa obat-obatan itu milikku?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut tak percaya bahwa kekasihnya tega menjerumuskannya untuk menanggung kesalahan yang diperbuatnya._

 _"Lagipula semua orang sudah tahu, kalau kita berpacaran. Aku hanya percaya padamu."_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas hendak meninggalkan Irene, sebelum wanita itu kembali menarik tangan Kyungsoo._

 _"Kyungsoo! Aku akan melakukan apa saja, katakan apa yang kau mau, aku akan melakukan apa saja kalau kau bersedia menolongku kali ini. Bahkan ayahku akan melakukan apa saja dengan kekuasaannya, termasuk masalah dengan perusahaan ayahmu."_

 _"Masalah dengan perusahaan ayahku?"_

 _"Shinwa sedang mengalami krisis saat ini,ayahku bisa membantunya. Bukankah ini kesepakatan yang bagus? Lagipula ini akan menjadi kasus pertamamu, dan kau tidak akan dihukum berat. Untuk kerja sama jangka panjang, ini akan menjadi kesepakatan yang bagus. Kyungsoo-ya."_

 _Flashback end._

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terdiam di kamarnya, dia masih sangat ingat kejadian saat mantan kekasihnya Irene memintanya untuk menanggung permasalahannya dengan polisi. Dia meraih ponselnya dan menimbang apakah dia akan menghubungi nomor Irene lagi. Akhirnya dia menekan tombol _'call'_ , tak lama kemudian panggilannya tersambung.

" _Halo_.."

Terdengar suara wanita yang Kyungsoo yakin adalah suara Irene di seberang teleponnya. Kyungsoo tidak membalas, membuat Irene berkali-kali mengucapkan ' _halo_ '.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang laki-laki diseberang teleponnya.

" _Sayang, bisakah kau menggendong anak kita sebentar, aku sedang sibuk dengan ayah."_

 _"Hai, putriku! Kau kangen Umma?"_

 _"Halo.. Jika anda menelepon seharusnya anda bicara."_

"Ini aku Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. Kau ingat aku?"

" _Ten..tentu, lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Ada apa tiba-tiba?"_

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

" _Ada apa?"_

"Saat itu aku menanggung kesalahanmu menyimpan obat terlarang demi menyelamatkan perusahaan ayahku. Aku tidak melakukannya karena itu. Untuk kerjasama jangka panjang? Juga bukan karena itu. Karena aku mencintaimu – Karena Do kyungsoo sangat mencintai Bae Irene. Jika aku bilang aku melakukannya karena alasan itu? Apa kau mempercayainya?"

 _"Kyungsoo-ya ..."_

"Brengsek.."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menutup teleponnya dan kembali terdiam di dalam kamarnya. Dia menyesal dulu pernah mencintai Irene, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah mengambil hatinya, hingga membuat dirinya seperti sekarang. Dia tidak percaya lagi dengan apapun tentang cinta.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Tolong beri masukan dan review untuk chapter ini yah! Biar aku tau bagaimana respon kalian tentang FF ini dan menambah semangat aku untuk melanjutkan

Thx to..

 **kaisooxoxo, Kyungi1229, Rizkinovitasarii, kimisoo, guest, hkysg, Loyh, Insoo93, Sleepyinsomniacx, Lovesoo**


	4. Chapter 4

**IM NOT A GOOD BOY (Kaisoo Ver.)**

.

 _"It only takes few seconds to hurt but sometimes it takes years to repair the damage."_

.

 **Chapter 4**

Hujan begitu lebat mengguyur kota Seoul siang itu. Semenjak sejam yang lalu Jongin hanya duduk di kursi mobilnya memandang rumah besar yang merupakan tempat tinggal Presiden Shinwa bersama istrinya, Do Hyemi. Hancur memang, Jongin merasa cintanya benar-benar telah usai, namun tetap saja Hyemi masih memenuhi rongga dadanya. Akhirnya setelah kekalutan hatinya, dia membawa payung dan beranjak menuju gerbang rumah besar tersebut sambil membawa amplop yang beberapa waktu lalu dititipkan Hyemi untuknya. Sebelum menaruh amplop tersebut pada kotak surat di depan gerbang, dia teringat ucapan Taemin sebelum pemuda tersebut berpamitan pada Jongin akan pergi ke luar negeri bersama kekasihnya.

 _"Jangan kau kembalikan semua uang itu kepadanya, Jongin. Ambilah 10% saja. Anggap sebagai upah yang pantas untukmu. Toh bagi Hyemi noona uang segitu hanya untuk membeli satu tas saja."_

Namun Jongin tetaplah Jongin, meskipun dirinya telah menjajakan tubuh, di depan Hyemi dia tetap ingin terlihat sebagai seorang yang memiliki harga diri tinggi.

Jongin menyelipkan uang dalam kotak surat rumah besar tersebut. Dia hendak menuju mobilnya kembali sebelum ponsel dalam sakunya bergetar menunjukkan nama Yeri.

"Halo, Yeri"

" _Oppaaa_!"

Jongin nampak panik karena di seberang telpon Yeri berteriak sambil menangis.

"Kenapa kau menangis? Apa kau sakit lagi?" Tanya Jongin terburu karena sangat khawatir.

" _Ada polisi di rumah, mereka mencari Oppa dan mereka menggeledah semua tempat."_ Ujar yeri sambil terisak.

Jongin terdiam, dia tidak tahu penderitaan apa lagi yang menanti di depan matanya. Dia segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh karena tangisan Yeri yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Sesampainya di rumah dia mendorong pagar dalam keadaan hujan yang masih deras dan terlihat beberapa polisi yang membawa beberapa barang sitaan dari rumahnya.

"Oppa! Oppa!" Yeri langsung menubruk Jongin dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa kau yang bernama Kim Jongin?" Tanya salah satu polisi yang mengetahui kedatangannya.

"Ya benar."

"Saya detektif Kim Kyung Ho dari kepolisian Chong Ro. Do Hyemi menuntut Kim Jongin karena pemerasan." Ujar polisi yang memakai jubah hujan tersebut sambil menunjukkan tanda pengenalnya pada Jongin.

Jongin maupun Yeri terbelalak.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Jongin menatap polisi tersebut tidak percaya.

"Kenapa Oppa dituduh memeras? Oppa tidak mungkin melakukan itu!" Yeri berteriak pada polisi tersebut sambil menghalau dingin akibat hujan yang masih membasahi tubuhnya.

"Sebaiknya kita ke kantor polisi dulu." Polisi tersebut mulai menyeret Jongin.

"Tidak, kalian tidak boleh membawa Oppa!" Yeri histeris dan berusaha meraih tangan kakaknya yang sudah diseret polisi. Namun tetap saja, tenaganya tidak seberapa dibandingkan polisi yang membawa Jongin. Akhirnya Yeri hanya menangis di depan rumahnya melihat Jongin akan di bawa ke kantor polisi.

"Siapa nama orang yang menuntutku barusan?" Tanya Jongin memastikan dan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Do Hyemi." Jawab si polisi.

Sesampainya di kantor polisi ternyata Hyemi sudah berada disana bersama sekretaris Han. Jongin melangkah gontai menuju ruang interogasi dan hanya menatap datar Hyemi yang duduk menahan gugup luar biasa. Jongin diseret polisi untuk duduk di depan Hyemi dan melakukan interogasi.

"Nyonya Do Hyemi, Anda berkata bahwa tertuduh memeras Anda dengan informasi rahasia tentang keluarga Anda. Dan dia meminta uang sebesar 1 milyar won. Benarkah?" Tanya detektif Kim memulai interogasi.

Namun Hyemi hanya diam, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Benarkah itu, Nyonya?" Ulang detektif Kim.

Hyemi masih bungkam. Jongin menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Hyemi dengan wajah tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

"Di hadapan tertuduh anda harus mengkonfirmasi terlebih dahulu tentang laporan anda, Nyonya." Detektif Kim mulai jengah melihat Hyemi yang hanya diam.

"Silakan, Nyonya." Sahut Sekretaris Han.

Hyemi kembali menatap Jongin yang ada di depannya beberapa saat dan akhirnya buka suara.

"Orang yang ada di hadapanku ini, memeras dan mengancam keselamatan keluargaku. Dia mengetahui informasi rahasia soal manajemen perusahaan. Untuk menjamin dia tidak membocorkan rahasia tersebut dia meminta bayaran sebesar 1 milyar won." Hyemi terlihat berkaca-kaca menatap Jongin setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jongin mencoba tenang di tempat duduknya, dan mempertahankan raut datarnya. Meskipun dalam hatinya dua begitu sesak. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hyemi bisa menuduhnya begitu kejam tentang hal yang tak pernah dilakukannya.

"Tertuduh, apa anda mengaku bersalah atas dakwaan tersebut?" Lanjut detektif Kim.

Lagi-lagi Detektif Kim menghela nafas kasar, karena interogasi berjalan alot yang disebabkan Jongin juga tidak terlihat tanda-tanda akan menyanggah tuduhan dan hanya menatap Hyemi dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kim Jongin, apa anda mengaku bersalah?" Detektif Kim menginterupsi keterdiaman Jongin. Namun lagi-lagi Jongin hanya diam.

" _Aku ingin mencoba memahami-"_ Ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi, tertuduh apakah anda mengakui kesalahan anda?" Sebal detektif Kim yang tidak juga mendapat jawaban Jongin.

"- _bahwa aku tidak lagi berhak memiliki Noona. Nonna dan aku adalah dua orang berbeda yang hidup dalam dua dunia yang berbeda. Aku sudah memahami hal itu. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini. Aku sudah bermaksud untuk melupakanmu, Noona. Kau tidak perlu melakukan ini karena aku sudah bermaksud merelakanmu, Park Hyemi, pada pria yang kau inginkan._ " Lanjut Jongin dalam hati tanpa niat untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang detektif.

"Yak! Kim Jongin apa kau tidak akan menjawabnya? Kalau kau seperti ini, kami tidak punya pilihan selain menganggapmu bersalah seperti tuduhan ini."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?" Akhirnya Jongin membuka suara namun tidak ditujukan untuk detektif Kim melainkan pertanyaan itu ia tujukan pada Hyemi yang hendak beranjak setelah detektif Kim mempersilakan pulang karena Jongin tak kunjung bicara.

Hyemi menoleh pada Jongin yang masih terduduk.

"Dunia seperti apa disana? Dunia yang kau tinggali sekarang- aku bertanya-tanya seperti apa disana. Bagaimana kau bisa membuat orang biasa menundukkan badan, merasa segan padamu, kehilangan akal dan menyerahkan segalanya padamu?" Ujar Jongin datar menatap manik Hyemi yang berkaca.

"Dasar kurang ajar! Saat aku bertanya padamu bibirmu terkunci. Omong kosong apa yang kau katakan?" Itu Detektif Kim yang membentak Jongin.

Hyemi menghala nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Jongin.

"Jika aku memberitahumu, dapatkah kau memahaminya? Dunia ini sangat mengagumkan dan menakjubkan, bagaikan mimpi yang membuatmu sulit bernafas. Jika aku memberitahumu, dapatkah kau membayangannya? Seseorang sepertimu?"

Hyemi meninggalkan ruang interogasi setelah menjawab Jongin bersama sekretaris Han.

Sesampainya di rumah, pembantunya menyerahkan amplop yang ditujukan untuknya namun tidak terdapat nama pengirim.

Hyemi tercengang, ternyata isi amplop itu adalah cek uang 1 milyar won yang kemarin dia berikan pada Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah gila, Kyungsoo? Apa kau masih bisa berpikir dengan benar?" Teriak Tuan Do sang presiden Shinwa.

"Permintaan serikat pekerja untuk menjadikan beberapa pekerja menjadi karyawan tetap itu masuk akal. Aku membuat keputusan bahwa jumlah tersebut tidak akan mempengaruhi seluruh perusahaan. Selama dua tahun ini serikat pekerja setuju untuk membantu kita menunda kenaikan upah karena resesi ekonomi. Jadi kurasa kita harus membalas mereka." Jawab Kyungsoo mantap.

"Jadi kau berkompromi sekarang? Maka dengan mudahnya mereka akan melupakan nilai kompromi itu. Selanjutnya mereka akan minta dua, tiga, dan lebih. Itu adalah sifat manusia juga karakter dasar dari serikat pekerja!" Bentak Tuan Do dan menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. "Mereka akan berterima kasih padamu saat ini, tapi bagaimana jika kemudian mereka memintamu untuk menambah jumlah dari pekerja tetap? Bagaimana jika terjadi resesi ekonomi lagi dan kita harus melakukan PHK agar tidak bangkrut? Apa kita bisa memecat pekerja tetap dengan mudahnya? Bagaimana kita dapat menanggung semua pekerja tetap itu?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, sebelum menanggapi bentakan ayahnya.

"Kita pasti bisa. Jika kita bekerja sama dengan serikat pekerja sekarang semua pasti lancar." Jawabnya di akhiri dengan senyuman.

Prank!!!!

Ayahnya melemparkan gelas kaca pada tembok di ruangan kerjanya dan pecahannya menggores sedikit pipi Kyungsoo. Pemuda penuh ambisi itu hanya memejamkan mata sejenak menikmati ketika darahnya sedikit mengalir di pipinya. Kemudia dia kembali menatap ayahnya seperti sedia kala.

Tuan Do mendengus dan kembali menatap anak sulungnya.

"Inilah kenapa mereka bilang kau hanyalah seorang pemuda yang tidak berpengalaman. Bekerja sama? Kau pikir serikat pekerja akan mempertimbangkan kesulitan perusahaan? Jika mereka mendapat tawaran yang lebih bagus dari orang lain mereka akan menghianati kita kapan saja. Aku sudah mengajarimu begitu banyak, tapi kau masih belum memahaminya juga? Apa kau bodoh? Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, bodoh?"

Tuan Do berhenti sejenak menunggu respon Kyungsoo. Namun anaknya hanya diam.

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Shinwa kepada seseorang yang tidak becus. Aku masih memiliki pilihan lain selain kau. Masih ada Hyemi dan Jiwon. Jika kau tidak bisa mengatasinya, tinggalkan saja. Pergi saja seperti yang ibumu lakukan."

Kyungsoo menggemeretakkan giginya menahan amarah karena dengan mudahnya Tuan Do menyebutkan nama Hyemi dan Jiwon sebagai calon penerus Shinwa dan begitu mudahnya sang ayah menyuruh anaknya pergi. Namun, Kyungsoo tahu, ayahnya hanya sedang menggertak dirinya. Sehingga tanpa membalas ucapan Tuan Do, pemuda itu kembali ke kamarnya dengan pikiran yang kacau.

Kyungsoo merenung di atas kasurnya sebelum Hyemi datang membawa teh hangat untuk anak tirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?"

"Mungkin tidak, luka ini akan berbekas." Jawab Kyungsoo menunjuk luka di pipinya dengan pandangan remeh pada Hyemi.

"Istirahatlah.." Ujar Hyemi sebelum berbalik hendak keluar kamar Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana pemeriksaan sidang tadi?" Kyungsoo kembali menginterupsi.

Hyemi berhenti dan menggerakan maniknya gusar sebelum berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo lagi.

"Pria itu mungkin akan dibebaskan karena kurangnya bukti. Tadi aku ditelepon oleh Sekretaris Oh. Tertuduh tidak mengaku bersalah. Dia menolak menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Tidak ada bukti kuat yang mendukung tuduhan yang ditujukan kepadanya. Bagaimana dengan uang 1 milyar won itu, kemana uang itu?" Cecar Kyungsoo yang membuat Hyemi Jengah. Wanita itu hendak berbalik tanpa menjawab sebelum Kyungsoo berbicara lagi.

"Kau tahu nama panggilanku adalah Anjing Gila, kan? Polisi yang memutuskan untuk membebaskannya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya, aku ingin tahu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang hal ini?"

Hyemi yang menahan amarah sedari tadi akhirnya menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Uang itu sudah kembali padaku."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Remeh Kyungsoo.

"Karena dia gagal menjalankan misi. Aku memintanya untuk membunuh anak dari pernikahan pertama suamiku tapi dia gagal dan membiarkanmu hidup. Kenyataan bahwa kau pernah ditahan karena narkoba dan dibebaskan tujuh tahun lalu. Jika para pemegang saham mengetahui hal itu mereka tidak akan tinggal diam. Kesempatanmu untuk meneruskan memimpin perusahaan akan hilang. Aku dan Jiwon sangat berterima kasih karena telah mengetahui kartu As-mu."

"Jadi, apa inti ancamanmu?"

"Jangan kau berlagak dan membuat aku marah yang akan menjadikan alasan untukku membuka kartu As-mu, mari kita menikmati permainan ini. Kita akan lihat siapa yang akan menang dan siapa yang akan hancur." Hyemi langsung berbalik meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terdiam di tempatnya.

.

.

.

Jongin benar-benar dibebaskan karena kurangnya bukti, dia sangat terpukul karena ternyata Yeri masuk rumah sakit dan masih tak sadarkan diri. Di saat seperti ini, dia ingat kecerobohannya dulu yang membiarkan Yeri menahan sakit sementara dia pergi melindungi wanita yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya saat ini. Jongin benar-benar marah, maka dia melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan mengendarai motor sport nya dengan kecepatan tinggi, membelai tebing, semak, pegunungan. Dan di tengah jalan dia terkejut mendapati seseorang yang juga sama-sama memakai kostum balap dengan motor sport nya melaju kencang dan melewatinya. Hal ini memacu Jongin untuk melakukan balap dengan seserang yang entah siapa itu. Terjadi saling salip menyalip antara kedua motor tersebut selama beberapa menit. Sampai tiba-tiba salah satu pengendara tersebut tidak melihat ada pohon yang tumbang di tengah jalan yang mengakibatkan motornya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke jurang. Helm sesorang yang ternyata adalah Kyungsoo itu terlepas dan dirinya tersangkut pada ranting pohon begitu pun motornya.

Jongin melihatnya dan berusaha membawa tangan Kyungsoo naik keatas tebing. Ranting itu patah dan Jongin dengan sekuat tenaga menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar tidak terjatuh.

Brukkk!!

Kyungsoo terjatuh menindih Jongin saat pemuda tan tersebut berhasil menyelamatkannya. Jongin bernafas lega. Namun, lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat heran dengan pemuda di depannya yang hendak kembali ke motornya yang tersangkut pada ranting di jurang. Dia segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo untuk menjauhi tebing namun Kyungsoo berontak sambil menangis.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh, aku harus kesana!"

"Kau akan jatuh jika kesana pemuda bodoh!"

"Apa pedulimu, cepat lepaskan!"

Jongin terdorong oleh tenaga Kyungsoo yang akan turun ke tebing. Melihat Kyungsoo yang benar-benar terlihat depresi, Jongin segera bangkit lagi dan menghentikan aksi pemuda di depannya.

"Apa kau mau bunuh diri, hah? Kau bisa membeli motor baru, untuk apa kau berusaha mengambil motor itu!" Bentak Jongin yang mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"Sap- sapu tanganku, sapu tangan ibuku tertinggal disana, aku harus mengambilnya, lepaskan aku."

Jongin mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Kyungsoo masih berusaha turun, sebelum lagi-lagi Jongin menahan pundaknya.

"Biar kuambilkan untukmu. Kau ingin mengambil sapu tanganmu?"

Kyungsoo akhirnya menatap Jongin, dan mengangguk dengan penuh kepanikan karena satu-satunya kenangan dari ibunya tertinggal dibawah sana.

Jongin mengaitkan tali pada ranting pohon yang lain untuk membawa tubuhnya turun dan mengambilkan sapu tangan Kyungsoo. Sementara pemuda keras kepala itu terduduk dengan tubuh gemetar melihat Jongin yang sedang berusaha turun.

Namun, naas...

Tali tersebut sudah rapuh dan akhirnya putus membuat Jongin membelalakkan matanya karena tali sudah tidak tersangkut pada ranting pohon. Dia memejamkan matanya, dan berkata dalam hati mungkin inilah akhir dari hidupnya. Namun jika dia berakhir seperti ini, siapa yang akan menjaga Yeri? Bayangan Taemin tiba-tiba muncul di kepala Jongin. Ya! Dia yakin setelah kepergiannya, Yeri akan baik-baik saja dengan Taemin.

"Maafkan Oppa, Kim Yeri.. Oppa sangat menyayangimu..."

Dan saat itulah tubuh Jongin terjatuh di Jurang, Kyungsoo yang panik pun membelalakan matanya dan tidak percaya tentang apa yang dilihatnya saat ini.

 **To Be Continue**

.

.

 **Author's Note**

Masih ada yang inget cerita ini nggak? maaf yang baru bisa kambek lagi membawa FF amburadul ini.

Pertama, maaf yaah bagi yang nunggu kaisoo moment belom bisa aku kasih banyak, karena emang dramanya begitu. Nyesek banget di awal. Tapi ntar sweet kok..

Mohon reviewnya yah readers, supaya aku gak kena males nulis lagi haha :D

 ** _xoxo,_**

 ** _Baby Blue_**


End file.
